Garva Special
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Here's the most awating Garva special episode's continuation. Read to know the content. No summary this time.


As Tarika and Purvi were looking for traditional attire, Tarika received a phone call.

She smiled as she saw the caller ID.

 _Abhijeet_.

"Mein abhi aayi," she told Purvi, barely able to control her smile.

She moved to a corner.

"Hello."

"Tarika..."

No Tarika **ji**. That was strange. So he hadn't called for sweet nothings eh?

"Haan Abhijeet - bolo..."

"Wo meine suna... Matlab Daya bata Raha tha - Waha tum Bhi aane waali ho."

"Tum kuch khaas Khush Nahi lag rahe," she spoke in a complaining tone.

"Aur mujhe Khush Hona Bhi Nahi Chahiye !"

"Achaaa."

"Ab aise kyu bol rahi ho Yaar," he sounded rather irritated.

"Pehle toh bahot Khush hote the... Jab mein Saath aati thi field pe!"

"Pehle ki baat aur thi... Ab nazdeeki se zyaada Tumhari salamati Chahta Hu."

 _'Pehle attraction tha_ ,' he spoke to himself, _'Aur ab pyaar hai.._.'

Though she didn't hear what Abhijeet had said to himself, Tarika easily understood that that was what he was trying to convey.

Her smile widened. She was a very lucky woman, she realized.

"Khair," Abhijeet continued, "ab ACP sir ke order ke aage mein kuch Kar Bhi Nahi sakta!"

"Offo Abhijeet... Itna kyu pareshan ho rahe ho... Mein akeli thodi na Hu - tum log ho na Saath mein."

"Hmm."

"Acha Acha.. ab wo sab chhodo... Ye batao ki mein kis colour ki Jodi Lu?"

Abhijeet smiled.

She knew exactly how to make him feel better.

"Itni Bhi kya jaldi hai... Hum aatein Hain aapki shopping karane... Try karke dekhenge."

He chuckled a little at the last part of his own sentence, imagining her blush. Oh if only he could see that rosy tint to those cheeks!

"Kya Abhijeet tum Bhi..."

"Oh come on Tarika... Ab ye mat bolo ki tumhe idea pasand Nahi Aaya."

"Idea toh Acha hai..."

Abhijeet was stunned on listening to this. Was it so easy to make her admit?

"Magar mein already shop mein Hu."

"Tabhi mein sochu itni jaldi Tumne maan kaise liya ki Mera idea Acha hai... Huh!"

She laughed, making him join her.

"Chaliye koi baat Nahi... Ye batayiye aap Kaha pe Hain... Hum Bhi aatein Hain."

"Purvi hai mere saath!"

"kabab mein Haddi ! "

"Kya Abhijeet - tumko kaun kabab mein Haddi Nahi Lagta?"

"Arrey ab isme Bhi meri hi galati hai kya? Jisko Dekho Chala aata hai kabab mein Haddi ban'ne ! "

"Itna Kitna chid rahe ho Yaar!"

"Aur koi kaam dhandha Nahi hai logo ko."

Tarika smiled at his childish outburst.

She wouldn't admit it to save her life, but she liked it... Well, most of the time.

"Magar tumhare kapde toh mein hi select Karunga ! "

"Achaaa... Kaisey?"

"Trial room jaakar pictures bhejna... Aur kaise!"

"Arrey but my phone battery is dying na!"

"Waah... Ab phone Bhi kabaab mein Haddi ban'ne laga."

"Mazak Kar rahi thi," she giggled, "wo kya hai na... Tum bahot cute sound Kar rahe the."

On the other side, Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

"Tarika." Purvi called her.

"Acha Abhijeet Purvi bola rahi hai.. mai jati hu haan. Bye."

"Tum pic send kar rahi ho na?"

"Tum busy nahi ho?"

"Jayada nahi... bas Bureua mei beitha hu.. kuch Data analysis kar raha hu.. old cases dekh raha hu is tarah kee."

"Or baki kam kon kar raha hai?"

"Juniors. Tum pics bhej rahi ho ya nahi?"

"Mai bhej dungi mujhe koi problem nahi. Par agar tum pakre gai.."

"Nahi pakra jauga. Mai apne cabin mei hu."

"Acha thik hai.. thik hai"

"Tarika yaar ketna der lagta hai bat karne mei? kiska phone hai?" Purvi asked.

"Bye."

She cut the call and turned to purvi.

"Kuch nahi bas aisehhi.. Tumne apna dress select kar liya?"

"Haan.. ao na dekho keisa hai?"

Tarika moved with her.

"Wow! Achi hai yaar."

"Ab tum apne liye select karo kuch."

Tarika went through the clothes but she didn't like any of them.

"Kuch pasand nahi araha hai yaar." she complained.

"uffo Tarika.. tum ketni choosy ho yaar. ek dress hi toh hai or wo bhi bas ek adh ghante ke liyee pehenna hai."

"Toh kya hua.. I want to look good."

"Kiske liye?" Purvi teased her.

"Apne liye yaar."

"Apne liye ya Abhijeet sir ke liye?"

"Wo kaha case mei meri taraf dekhne wala hai. Uski jaban toh bas lab mei hi chalti hai."

Both the girls laughed.

Tarika received a message from Abhijeet.

' _Ketna time lag raha hai? Bhejo na pics jaldi.'_

Tarika rolled her eyes before replying,

' _Kuch pasand nahi araha.'_ _'Uthao kuch kapre or jao trial room me. Mai select kar deta hu.'_ _'Haan ye idea acha hai.'_

"Purvi, tum tabtak jake jewelries dekho. Mai ye trial deke dekhti hu.. sayad pehen ke koi pasand a jai."

"Etne sare trial dogi!"

"Nahi na.. bus ye 4."

"Oh acha thik hai. Mai wo samne walii jewelry shop mei hu. Tum wahi ajana."

Purvi left. Tarika rushed to the trial room with the clothes.

She changed into one and send him pic in whattsapp.

"Nahu ye wala nahi." he replied.

"Ok."

she changed into another one and sent him.

"Ye bhi nahi na.."

"Uffo Abhijeet.. Tum toh mujhse bhi jayada confused ho."

"Agar waha hota toh kuch kar sakta tha... ye pics mei samajh nahi a raha hai kuch thik se."

"Hote toh kya karte? Or dimagg khate."

"Par.."

"Ruko, or ek send karti hu."

She took another one and send him

After about half a dozen more trials and small arguments, Abhijeet and Tarika settled on an attire.

"Abhijeet Tumne itna waqt laga Diya !"

"Change Karne mein Tumne time lagaya aur mujhe bol rahi ho..."

"Humph! Ab dekhna Purvi mazak kitna udayegi Meri!"

"Uski chinta aap mat kijiye Tarika ji."

"Huh... Kya Matlab hai tumhara?"

"Usko _urgent_ kaam se bureau bulwaya hai Pankaj ne."

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly.

"Kya Abhijeet tum bhi..."

"Acha wo Sab chhodo aur trial room ke bahar niklo jaldi se. Jewelleries Bhi toh Lene hain."

"Abhijeet tum - "

"Haan Tarika ji... Aap bilkul Sahi samajh rahi Hain... Hum yahi bahar Aapka intezaar kar rahein Hain."

Tarika smiled slightly and walked out of the trial room.

As she took slow steps towards him, Abhijeet too moved towards her.

"Ye... Ye bahot galat hai Tarika ! " He spoke rather seriously.

"Haan? Kya? Kya bol rahe ho tum?"

Abhijeet smirked naughtily and placed his arm gently on her bare waist and jerked her close to him. Instinctively, Tarika placed her palm on his chest.

"Abhijeet - "

He leaned towards her and spoke in a deep voice.

"Aap toh photo se Bhi khoobsurat lag rahi Hain..."

He left her waist. She smiled, looking to the floor and hit his chest lightly.

"Acha ab mai ye change karke ati hu. Ye pehenke mall mei ghumungi toh ajeeb lagega." said Tarika

"Arey ajeebb ku lagega?"

"Please na Abhijeet. Dekho ketna bhari bhi hai. Mujhse thik se chala bhi nahi ja rAha."

"Chala nahi ja raha? Oh! Acha thik hai.. karlo change. But Jaldi haan.."

Tarika smiled and left for the trial room again. She came out wearing her Shirt and jeans.

"Uff, kuch bhi bolo shirt n jeans se jayada comfortable dress hi naahi hota."

"Wo toh isliye Tarika ji kuki apko iski adat hai."

"Haan wo bhi hai. Acha ruko mai bill pay karrke ati hu."

"Mai-"

"Kya kaha? Phirse bolo?"

"Yaar tum kabhi mujhe pay karne ku nahi deti. Kuch haq hai ya nahii mujhe!"

"Aise haq nahi milta pay karne ka samjhe budhu."

"Toh keisey miltaa hai?"

"Pa-pa pa se age bolna parta hai..."

"Isse milega? Huh! ye toh Tumhe pata hii hai phir-"

"Phir pa pa pa se age sha- sha- sha bhi bolna parega. Samjhe ki nahi?"

"Kya? Sha.. matlab ye bhhi? K-K- ku?"

"Dekha! Nikal gai na sari herogiri."

"Tum jao yaar.. kar do pay. galti ho gai maine bool diya."

"Paise ACP sir ne diyye hai "

"Kya!"

"Haan."

"Sir se le sakti ho par mujhse nahi!" he was angry.

"Wo Toh case ke liye de rahe hai na.."

"TOH mujhse bhi case samajh ke rakh lo na."

"Kya! Case samjhake? Kya kaha? Phirse bolo?"

"Yaar phir se larrne lagi tum! Nahi bolta mai kuch. Jao."

"Nahi tum bolo-"

Abbijeet took the clothes from her hand and moved to the counter.

"Ise pack karo or bill do."

Tarika moved near him.

"And bill ye madam dengi " Abhijeet added looking at Tarika.

The sales girl smiled at their antics.

Abhirika felt embarassed.

After paying they went to jewelry shop.

"Acha ab mood thik karo na apna." Tarika asked Abhijeet cutely.

"Tumhe kya? Mai apnna etna kam chor char ke aya hu or tuum-"

"Pay ki bat mat kia karo na. Mujhe bas pasand nahii yee. I feel cheap. Please na."

"Cheap ki kya bat hai Tarika. Mai hi toh hu. Or aissa nahhi ki mai hamesha bolta hu. Ek adh din toh tum allow kar hi sakti ho."

"Acha thik hai.. yaha tum pay kar dena. Khush?"

"Sach?"

Tarika nodded.

"Thik hai phir chalo kuch achee se jewelries dekhte hai aj sham ke liye"

"Jo paise ACP sir ne diye?'

"Wo louta dena.. ya phirr tum extra jewelries bhi kharid sakti ho." He winked

"Tum bhi na. Btw, tumhe nahi lene kapre?"

"Mera wo Daya ne le liya hai."

The teasing smile that Tarika wore faded away. Abhijeet noticed it and swiftly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Waise... Hair extensions le lein na? Inn baalo ko kuch Nahi Hona Chahiye - samjhi na?"

Tarika smiled again. He could make her do it anytime... Anywhere.

"Daya ko bol du... Ki ab kapde Lene Ka haq sirf uski bh - bhehen... Behen Ka hai?"

Tarika smirked.

"Behen? Abhijeet... Mein uski behen kabse bann gayi ? "

"Nahi Matlab... Tum.. wo..."

"Hmm?"

"Yaar wo Mera Bhai jaisa hai na... Toh tumhara Bhi - "

"Achaaa? Wo kaise?"

"Wo... Hum dono - "

He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the salesman.

"Sir... Aap log kya lenge?"

"madam ke liye jewellery dikhayiye"

"Sir anniversary type ya phir - "

"Aap aisa hi kuch samajh lijiye -"

He looked at Tarika and grinned.

Tarika just rolled her eyes and tried to hide her reddening cheeks.

They proceeded to look at different items available.

"Nahi iss se aur bada pendant dikhayiye."

"Abhijeet ! Kitna mehenga ho Jayega !"

"Yaar Tarika tum kitni kanjoos ho... Kabhi Kabhi toh mauka milta hai... Karne doh na."

"Kaha Kabhi Kabhi... Jab Bhi case ke liye jewellery shop Baar Baar jaana padta hai - tum mere liye kuch na kuch toh laate hi ho. Kitna khareedoge?"

"Mujhe Acha Lagta hai... Karne doh na."

 _'Aur waise Bhi_ ,' Abhijeet thought, ' _Apna kehne ke liye iss duniya mein Mera bus Daya aur tum hi toh ho.'_

Tarika looked at him. She didn't need to listen to words to understand what he was thinking.

A part of her felt sad that someone as loving as him didn't have a family but another part of her felt special... Because she was one of the two people that had become his family over the years.

As she continued looking at him... At how he had changed from someone who absolutely knew nothing about jewellery and the like to someone who took delight in shopping for them, he held a pair of earrings in front of her.

"Kaise Hain?"

Without waiting for her response, he brought them near her ear and tried to put them through her piercing.

She patiently let him do it. Even though it hurt her ear that way, she liked this pain - it was a sort of inexplicable sweet pain.

After he was done, he bent a little, to look at her reflection in the mirror, bringing them both in the same frame. Looking at each other's reflection, their eyes met.

"Achein Hain," Tarika whispered, coming out of her trance.

They come out of jewelry shop.

"Ab khush? jeb dhila ho gaya na?" Tarika teased.

"Haan wo toh hua hi. But Tumhare liye toh kuch bhi."

"Bas batey hi banate raho. mujhe bhuk lagi hai."

"Ghar chalte hai... khana bhi kha lenge or tumhe taiyar bhi kar dunga." Abhijeet winked.

"Tum taiyar karwaoge?"

"Haan ku nahi."

"Toh phir dandia khatam bhhi ho jaiga mere taiyar hote hotey."

"Aise keisey khatam ho jaiga!"

"I know your intentions haan." Tarika rolled her eyes

"You know me so well."

Abhijeet pulled her near him reaching the parking lot.

"But aisa kuch nahi hone wala. Abhi tumhe phone aiga or tum chale jaoge "

"Mai sare instructions deke aya hu. Huh!"

"Monitor toh karna parega na? "

"Daya hai na."

"Tum bechare Daya se ketna kam karwate ho. Sharam nahi aati."

"Koi bechara wachara nahi hai wo samjhi tum. Aisa nahi hai ki mai uska kam nahi kkarta. Tum na uski side lena band karo."

"Side kaha le rahii hu. Acha seriously tumhe kam nahi hai?"

"Daya hai na."

"Tum usse batake ai ho ki mujhse milne ai ho?"

"Haan toh! Wo aiisehi hi thori ane deeta."

"Kya Abhijeet tum bhi. Ab jao jaldi."

"Arey! Bhook lagi thi tumhe naa?"

"Mai ghar jake kha luungi."

"Mujhe bhi toh bhuk lagi hai."

"Tum canteen mei khana."

"Tumhare ghar ku nahi."

"Arggghhh... acha abhi agar tum jaoge toh sham ko mujhe pick karnee a sakte ho na. Orna agarr usse pehlee tumhe sir ne bola liya!"

"Ye baat toh tum ne sahi kahi... pick karne au ya taiyar karwane huh!" he winked

"Pick karnehi a jao pehle..."

"Wo toh mai aungahi. Tum ready mat hota mere ane tak."

"Fine. Ab jao."

"Jata hu na." he looked around and then kiss her lips gently.

"Bye." He got into his car.

"Bye."

She too got into her car and drove off.

Waiting for Abhijeet, Tarika kept all the required things ready.

Half an hour passed.

Another half an hour.

Maybe she should call him.

No. Wait.

She could wait some more.

Yet another half an hour passed.

One more even.

Finally she decided to call him.

"Haan Tarika? Bolo."

"Abhijeet wo... "

 _'excuse me_ ,' she heard him speak to someone.

"I'm so sorry Tarika... Wo darasal kaam mein fass Gaya tha... Toh baat dimang se Nikal gayi."

Tarika sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Acha theek hai... Ab kaam toh kaam hai."

"Ye hui na meri Tarika ji waali baat. Waise..."

"Hmm?" She smiled.

"Mein tayyar toh Nahi Karwa sakta par case ke baad toh aa Sakta Hu tumhare paas... Heavy clothes change Karne mein madat - "

"Shh... Sab ke saamne kya bol rahe ho tum!"

"Arrey mein bahar Aaya Hu... Aise hi thodi na."

"Acha Acha theek hai," she smirked because she was successful in changing the topic, "ab jao kaam Karo apna."

"Bahot jaldi hai mujhe bhejne ki!" He complained.

"Jao Bhi ab... Aur mujhe Bhi tayyar hone doh!"

 ***After the case***

Abhijeet saw Tarika heading towards her car.

Hair disheveled, steps weak, she was still in her lehenga.

She looked damn tired. Well that was rather expected - she hadn't even had time to change.

Abhijeet mentally chuckled as he looked at his own attire. Sweat dripping down his back underneath his formal wear, he too was a mess.

"Tarika ! " He called, walking over to her.

She gave him a rather tired smile.

"Chalo na... Mein drop Kar dunga tumhe."

Tarika shook her head and opened her mouth to deny but Abhijeet cut her off.

"Kitni thak gayi ho - tumhe zyaada takleef hui na jab attack hua tum par," he clenched his fist, " Galti meri hai ! Mujhe aur saavdhaan rehna Chahiye tha... Wahi pe usko pakad Lena Chahiye tha ! Dekho tumhari kya haalat ho gayi hai "

"Arrey Nahi Abhijeet... Wo bus... Field mein jaane ki aadat Nahi na.. isliye..."

"Or phir dekho tumne change bhi nahi kia."

"Ab kar lungi na jake. Finally case khatam toh hua. Tumne kab change kia?"

"Mainne toh Bureau mei change kia.. wo kaprre kon pehen ke rahe. Joker lag raha tha."

"Nahi nahi.. ache toh lag rahe the."

"Khair choro. ao mai chor detaa hu."

Tarika smiled and moved toward his car.

They got in and Abhijeet started the car

"Kuch khaya tumne?" asked Abhijeet.

"Haan lunch kia tha."

"Abhi rat ke 11 baj rahe hai Tarika."

"Wo.. busy thi na. Tume bhi toh nahi khaya hoga na."

"Haan. Kahi chale?"

"Mai nahi jane wali aise kahi. Ab bas ghar jake inhe utarna hai mujhe."

"Mere rehte apko etni taklif lene ki kya jarurat!"

"Abhijeet. Tum bhi na.."

"Mai bhi na kya? Aj batahi dijiye ap Tarika ji."

"Bohot badmash ho."

Tarika looked away, blushing.

"Uff, etni thaki hui bhi ap blush bohot ache se karti hai."

"Or tum etne thake huye hoke bhi romance nahi bhulte."

"Hahaha.. apko toh khush hona chahiye Tarika ji.. etna romantic boyfriend mila hai apko.. maine suna hai larkia romantic larkahi dhunte hai "

"Tum kuch jaayadahi ho." Though Tarika said in irritation Abhijeet didn't fail to notice the red hue on her cheeks.

Abhijeet laughed and concentrated on driving sparing her for the rest of the drive

"Etne rat ko toh home delivery bhi nahi milega." Abhijeet said.

"Mai bana dungi na.."

"Halat dekha hai apni? Car se bedroom tak toh tumhe uthake leke jane ka man kar raha hai mujhe."

"Aisa sochna bhi mat samjhe. Or mai thik hu. ku etna pareshan ho jate ho tum?"

"Tum thik se khati piti nahi ho isliye etni jaldi thak jati ho. Yaar tthora weight bar jaiga toh kya hooga! Weisey hi under weight ho tuum."

"Tum mere diet or weight ke bare mei bat mat kia karo please huh. Khud toh apna khayal rakhte nahi or mujhe bhi nahi rakhne doge."

"Dekho Tarika.. mera weight ka kya hai.. wo mai kar lunga control."

"Toh karo na."

"Jab bhi mai tumhari weight ki bat karta hu yum bat ko ghumake mujh pe ku de detii ho!"

Tarika rolled her eyes.

"Tum samne dekh ke gari chalao. Batey ghar jake kar lena "

Abhijeet snorted and kept driving.

soon they reached Tarika's home. Tarika got down but Abhijeet didn't move.

"Ab naraj bhi ho gai! Oh c'mon Abhijeet."

"Naraj! Nahi.. wo tum thaki hui ho jake change karke aram karo. Or kuch kha lena."

"Tum kuch khake jao. Ao," she bent down to look through the window of his side, "or ye dress bohot bhari hai. Madat karne wale the na utarne mei." she said seductively.

Abhijeet shook his head.

"Park karke ata hu."

Tarika winked and moved to open the door.

Abhijeet smiled. This girl! Uff, she can make him do anything, anytime. Abhijeet chuckled. He loved to make her sleep. It felt like he's taking care of a baby. The feeling was beautiful indeed.

He parked his car and moved inside locking the door behind him.

As he walked further, looking for her, a familiar figure wrapped itself around his back.

He smiled and turned around, with her arms locked around his midriff.

He tilted his head to touch his forehead with hers when she noticed a scratch mark on her nose.

"Tarika ye..."

His eyes were fixed on her nose.

"Wo jab mujhe behosh Karne ki koshish Kar Raha tha tab - "

"Aur Tumne bataya tak Nahi !"

"Kya Abhijeet... Zara si kharoch hai."

"Aur Bhi kahi lagi toh Nahi?"

It was less of a question and more of just an immediate response.

So without bothering to hear an answer, he immediately lifted the sleeves of her top.

Abhijeet noticed several scratch marks on her arms. He removed her hands that were around his midriff.

Next he turned her around and removed the curls that were cascading down her back.

His touch gentle against her skin made Tarika hold her breath, though it was not intended in any sort of romantic manner.

Abhijeet smiled looking at her and moved his face towards her, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her skin.

He touched the few scratches on her back with his lips, kissing them.

"Abhijeet..."

She could only manage a small whisper.

As he stepped away from her, she turned around.

"Abhijeet!"

She was shocked to see his eyes watery.

"They are just minute scratches Abhijeet."

"You were not supposed to get them Tarika... I was supposed to make sure that you don't get them damn it ! "

"Oh come on Abhijeet... Tum toh kehte ho na ki encounter mein ho jaata hai aisa - "

"But you are not a bloody cop ! And moreover, you are Tarika - you are my Tarika... Samjhi tum!"

Tarika smiled and cupped his face.

"Mein bilkul theek Hu Abhijeet... Relax."

Abhijeet looked away for a few seconds and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Tarika rubbed his back.

"When it comes to you... My strength is never good enough."

"It doesn't have to be."

He hugged her more tightly. To make the moment light Tarika joked,

"Abhijeet, sans ruk jaigi meri."

Abhijeet loosen his grip around her. Tarika taking the opportunity break the hug. She cupped his face.

"I am fine."

He nodded.

"Fresh ho jai?"

He smirked.

"Ku nahi Tarika ji."

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly.

Abhijeet pulled her closer holding her bare waist. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Weisey sirf fresh honna hai ya shower bhi?" He winked.

"Nahi.. bas fresh." She pushed him a little.

"Acha acha, shower subha na."

"Kal weekend nahi hai jo time pass karoge yaha shower ke bahane."

"Wo ham dekh lenge. Ab ap chaliye... let me have the pleasure of undressing you."

He whispered the last few words making Tarika blush. He took her in his arms.

"Abhijeet, kya kar rahe ho?"

"Sshh.. bahar tumne allow nahi kia. Ab toh tumhari nahi sununga." he moved towards the bedroom.

Tarika gave in wrapping her hands around his neck.

He took her to her room and put down. He took of his coat off and opened few of his shirt's button. He rolled his sleeves up. Tarika waited patiently. He smiled looking at her.

Tarika turned her back towards him. She brought her hair at one side of her neck exposing her back to him.

Abhijeet moved closer wearing a teasing smile on his face. He ran his fingers on her nap to remove the left hair. His touch was soft, gentle and teasing.

As he opened the knot of her dress he looked at her through the mirror. Her eyes were closed. Next his hand moved towards the hook of her blouse. He stopped, brought his face near her neck and kissed.

"Akhen toh kholo."

Tarika opened her eyes slowly. Abhijeet who was looking at her reflection in the mirror, got lost in those beautiful orbs adorned with a black liner.

"Hook toh kholo."

Tarika smirked, bringing him back to reality.

He moved his fingers towards her collarbones, sensually making their way towards her cleavage.

As they reached her cleavage, he suddenly pulled his hand away, only to place his other hand on her belly button. Slowly, his hand moved towards her midriff... His touch lingering wherever his fingers had brushed against her skin.

Tarika placed his hand on hers to stop his teasing touch. Abhijeet grinned and took her hand in his, slipping his fingers between hers. He then raised their interlocked hands in air, slightly above her head and stood on his toes, spinning her around.

Instinctively, Tarika's free palm rested on his shoulder and his went around her waist.

Holding her tightly by her waist, Abhijeet lifted Tarika up.

She giggled. She knew what he was going to do next.

While she was in air, she removed her footwear. Once she was done, Abhijeet placed her feet on his.

Their bodies separated only by thin linen, they rubbed their noses together.

As she pulled her nose away, Tarika gave his nose a gentle squeeze.

"Ow!" He complained, wrinkling his nose.

But he looked so darn cute when he wrinkled his nose like that... While saying ow... She wasn't to be blamed, was she?

While she was still standing on his feet, Abhijeet moved towards her cupboard.

Tarika slid the door open and picked out her red night dress.

He smiled. It was his favourite.

He closed the door by pushing Tarika against it gently. His one hand moved towards the hook of her blouse leaving her waist while one hand was still holding her possessively. He opened the hook one by one. He had become experienced in opening hooks now. Tarika chuckled remembering their first time when Abhijeet failed to open the hooks. He was so embarrassed.

Abhijeet raised hie eyebrows in curiosity wanting to know what made her chuckle. Tarika shook her head. Abhijeet too gave up knowing perfectly she might had been travelling in some sweet memories.

Slowly he removed her blouse revealing her bra. Moments later her bra was off too. Tarika felt uneasy though it wasn't new to any of them.

She looked away, trying to avoid the fact that he was looking at her. But she could feel his constant gaze on her.

"Abhijeet... Jaldi Karo na."

"Wo kyun?" He smirked.

"Tumhe Bhi pata hai."

"Tum batao."

Tarika shook her head, refusing to turn her face to him or answer him.

"Acha ek kaam karu... Mein aankhein Bandh Kar lu?"

Hearing this, she nodded slightly and turned her face towards him.

"Par phir mein Apne haatho ko Dekh Nahi paunga... Aur pata Nahi Kaha Kaha - "

Seeing Tarika blush crimson, he stopped and took the night dress.

He put it over her head and made her wear it.

Next he slid his hands under her dress and opened her skirt, pulling it from the bottom.

He then cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Itna Bhi Bura Nahi Hu."

He then carried her to the bed and made her sit down, proceeding to fold her clothes.

"Abhijeet... Tum rehne doh... Mein Kar lungi..."

"Tum leit jao Tarika...bus ho Gaya."

Tarika smiled, letting him do it. After he was done, he was about to leave the room when she called him.

"Abhijeet..."

"Hmm?"

"Good night kiss?"

She placed her index finger on her cheek, asking him to kiss her there. Almost chuckling, Abhijeet went over to her.

He then kept his hand over her finger and made it move, making it rest on her lips.

He then bent towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Good night," he said, pulling away.

Tarika held his wrist and pulled him into the bed.

As he lay down, she covered him with her blanket.

"Good night," she said, placing her head on his arm.

 **...** **AN: hey Adity, here's your Garva special episode continuation. We hope you like it.** **..** **Please review and keep supporting us.**

 _Let's Imganie_


End file.
